POKECHRISTMAS: Pikachu's Holiday Vacation
by austin.todd.315
Summary: After Ash competes in the Unova League and Dawn competes in the Grand Festival for the second time, the too go back to Sinnoh Together for the Holiday Season. With this, their Pokemon find out, as do Ash and Dawn, how Christmas is so special, and, the power of their friendship. Rated K Plus for Romance. Slight Pearlshipping. Lagomorphshipping.
1. Joyful island

**POKECHRISTMAS**

**Chapter 1: Joyful Island**

**I thought of this Fanfiction a week or two ago. I don't exactly remember when. I'm pretty sure it's about a week or two ago though. This Fanfiction takes place with Ash losing the Unova league, let's say in the top 2, and returning to kanto. Dawn, who had left Unova, was at Kanto competing in the Grand estival. After Dawn and Ash went on their second Journey together, Contests only, and Dawn lost in the Final Round, again, The two are reunited with brock, who is now on his way to becoming a Pokemon Doctor, already an Assistant Pokemon Doctor. Being off for the Holidays until January 5****th****, to give him extra time, Brock goes with Ash and Dawn to a northern Island near the Sinnoh Region. Ash has been reunited with some of his Pokemon during his second journey with his friend. This is where this Fanfiction truly begins withut Author's notes, and I wish to tell all of you readers out their to get ready, because your about too read my Pokemon Christmas Special! I don't own Pokemon. I do own a Raichu though. Why? Easy. I caught one in pokemon Platinum as a Pikachu.**

Dawn's sleeping body leaned against Ash on the plane. Brock and Pikachu were asleep too. Ash was the only passange ron the whole plane who was up, not counting one flight attendant.

Ash sighed. he had been so close to the Unova League Victory. He was still getting over his loss. He had a Journey of all knew Pokemon, with know othe Pokemon from other regions. just like his very first Journey, and too think that the person who beat him was the very same person from that first journey. Ritchie.

His Third Pokemon, oshawott, had tied with Ritchie's Fifth Pokemon, Raichu, known specifically as Sparky, and Ritchie had one unrevealed Pokemon left. Ash had three Pokemon left, all unrevealed. He sent out Pikachu, and Ritchie sent out his Charizard, Zippo, who immediately took Pikachu down with Dragon Rage before Pikachu could do anything. Emboar, well he lost after landing too not so painful hits. Zippo was too powerful. Krookodile, Ash's final hope, almost beat Zippo, but after a clash of two Dragon breath's, Zippo was the only one left standing, despite having Blaze during the collision, he still endured it. Ash lost the match, and he felt extremely EXTREMELY bad for Dawn too. The person who beat her was Ursula of all People. Gabite and Raichu not only took down Piplup and Buneary, but they did it without losing a single point. Dawn was extremely impressed. Brock on the other hand, was doing great with his goal. it was too bad that Ash and Dawn were so close, yet so far.

"Maybe the Holidays will cheer me up." said Ash.

The next morning, Ash, Dawn and Brock were on their way to the new set of houses that professor Oak had bought, and was letting them stay in for the Holidays. it was on the Island called Joyful island. Funny thing was, the Island had an extra skilled Nurse Joy. After settling in, they stopped at the Pokemon Center Nearbye.

"Welcome." said Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," said Brock with a dreamy look in his open eyes "I welcome you with my Invitation too love. Imagine, you and me, standing under that Misletoe under their, leaning in and about too"-

"Toxicroak!"

"YEEEEEOOOOW!"

Brock's Toxicroak slammed a poison Jab into Brock's back.

"I'll give you time-to think about it." Brock said hilariously in the voice he always uses after his Pokemon Poison Jabs him. When he finished, he fell over and Toxicroak CARRIED him off.

Ash grinned. Flirting was going to be extra painful with Brock's Croagunk being an evolved Pokemon now.

"This Island is just a little bit south of the North Pole." explained Nurse Joy after sweat dropping. "It's pretty much always Christmassy here."

Ash and Dawn nodded, and then handed Nurse Joy their Pokeballs. Dawn had two: Her Buneary, and her Piplup. Ash had three: His Charizard, his Squirtle, and his Bulbasaur. Toxicroak then came around without Brock, who he had left under the mistletoe ALONE, and handed her Brock's Blissley, and Sudowoodo. It then went to Nurse Joy itself. Ash handed Nurse Joy his Pikachu, who was still asleep. The Pokemon were checked, and said to be alright. They then went to their place for the Holidas. Toxicroak still had to carry Brock.

It was December 22nd now, and the next morning, it was the day before Christmas Eve. All of the Pokemon were let out of their Pokeballs, except for Pikachu, who wasn't in a Pokeball in the first place.

**Things are just getting started. I hope to update tomorrow. please Review.**


	2. Decorate The Tree, Build Your Sleigh!

**Chapter 2: Decorate The Christmas Tree,Build Your Sleigh**

** POKECHRISTMAS**

**Here comes next Chapter. I remember now, I got this idea a week ago, last Saturday. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and I don't own Pokemon.**

Charizard immediately used Flamethrower on Ash.

"It's nice to see you too." said Ash with an awkward smile.

Dawn laughed.

"Hey!" shouted Ash. 'I'd like to see you getting burned by Charizard!"

Dawn kept laughing.

Buneary went up to Pikachu.

"Not now Buneary." said Pikachu.

Everyone began partying. Like, a and Bulbasaur began eating lots of Christmas Cookies. When Squirtle was finished with his, he swiped Bulbasaur's Christmas Cookies, because Bulbasaur wasn't done yet. Bulbasaur got mad.

"Bulbasaur!" Shouted Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur began chasing Squirtle around like crazy. Squirtle was laughing, but he knew that Bulbasaur had the intentions to pound him like he was an opponent in the Pokemon League.

Charizard was Lighting the candles with it's tail. Pikachu was lining the Christmas Tree with Ash using Popcorn and Christmas Lights. Dawn and Brock were hanging up the ornaments.

Once it was night, they began playing music.

"Ash," said Dawn. "Wanna dance?"

"Dawn," said Ash. "I'm not exactly a dancer."

"Oh come on Ash it'll be fun!" Dawn insisted, taking Ash's hands.

Buneary took pikachu's paws. Pikachu sweat dropped. Eved as he did, he began to dance with dawn's Pokemon.

After dancing, it was off to bed.

The next day went by quite fast, but they knew that they night part of the day wouldn't. There was dancing, playing, and sparring on Christmas Eve, and soon it was time to go to bed again. Pikachu couldn't sleep. Pikachu went into the living room, where he found Charizard, who was awake. When Charizard looked back and saw Pikachu, he smiled.

"What are you doing up?" asked Pikachu.

"Just thinking." said Charizard.

"About what?" asked Pikachu.

"About Christmas." said Charizard.

"Me too." said Pikachu.

"So that's why your up?" asked Charizard.

"Yes." said Pikachu.

"What's that over there?" asked Charizard. 'it wasn't there before."

Pikachu looked where Charizard was pointing. There was a box. A nice looking box.

"I don't kmow." said Pikachu.

"Let's check it out." said Charizard. Pikachu opened the box. A strange, red, green and white light emitted from it. Piplup, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Buneary came into the room. They had been awake too, and were wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, the light flashed over them, and it was as if they were in a portal. In fact, they probably were in a gasped, where were they now?

"Is this the North Pole?" asked Pikachu.

"Indeed it is." said a voice. "if you want answers, you need to come in. A door opened to a High Tech workshop.

Pikachu led the way. When they got inside, they found a man, who seemed like a rather tall elf. he was kinda sorta fat.

"Welcome to the top workshop." said the Elf. "My name is Theodore." said the Elf. "I am the lead Elf here."

"You can understand us?" asked Pikachu.

"Of course I can understand you." said Theodore. "I've been working with Pokemon for years. I am on duty, and whileMr. Clause is doing his work, I sent you guys a present of your own. I was able to teleport it using my superior technology. It is the present to come here."

"But why?" asked Pikachu.

"Because," said Theodore. "I have been watching over all of you, and it has been my duty to test you guys. You see, every year, I bring a group of Pokemon here to test them."

"What sort of tests are we talking about?" asked Squirtle.

"We are talking about tests with Holiday themes." said Theodore.

"What's the pass percentage?" asked Charizard.

"Zero."

"Awesome." Charizard replied.

"I should point out that you have competition." said Theodore. " I have my top six Pokemon on hand." said Theodore. "They are the ones who go through this test." said Theodore.

"Who are they/" asked Pikachu.

"These guys." said Theodore.

A Raichu darted into the room. A Loppuny and Prinplup followed him. A Spheal also came. Sheal was right behind them. Behind Spheal, and Abomosnow came.

"I thought you said there were six?" asked Piplup. "I'm only counting five."

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard. A large flying Blue bird came as it flew gracefully down the hall."

"Isn't this Articuno?" asked Buneary.

"Correct." said Theodore. "I obtained this one from The Orange Archipelago. Your first test starts when you go through this door." said Theodore. he pointed to the door that was behind him.

"I'm bored." said Charizard. "Let's go." he went through the door.

They suddenly found themselves into a Christmas themed meadow.

"Virtual reality?" asked Pikachu.

"Nope." said Theodore's voice. "That maws a teleportation door. Made by my fellow elves and I."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Pikachu.

"You guys must build your very own sleigh. They will do the same. After One Full Hour, you will use what you have built to race through the Snowy meadow."

"Look!" said Pikachu. "It's Snowing right now. When we're done, it'll be even Snowier than it already is right now."

"Your time starts now!" said Theodore.

Pikachu began scrambling around. He went to get hard and strong rocks and he also got strong Ice.

Buneary helped Pikachu out by using I ce Beam, creating even more Ice. Charzard carved throw the ice with Flamethrower, whether it was Ice Beam created or not. The hour went by very quickly, and what Pikachu and co. were left with was a very fine sleigh. Bulbasaur was in the front of the Sleigh. He was between the floor that was on the high top of the sleigh and a small ceiling which held him in place so he wouldn't fall. he had Vines extending from him. The rule book which Pikachu had told him to read while they worked on the Sleigh allowed Pokemon Moves, but no direct Pokemon battling was allowed. Buneary was right behind Bulbasaur. She wasn't held in place because she wasn't at the ceiling, but she was still able to observe and do other stuff as well. Pikachu was behind Buneary. he was right behind her, holding onto her. This was something that Buneary was totally going for. The Sleigh was Rocky and Icy. That was the Sleigh's Third and top Level, in the Second Level, inside the Center of the Sleigh, was Piplup. There was a small opening in the front and the sides. There was also a big opening in the back. On the bottom Level was Squirtle. The Bottom level was the same thing, except for the fact that a piece of floor extended out in the back of the Sleigh.

"Just one question." said Charizard.

"Yes." asked Pikachu.

"Why is this a CHARIZARD OPEN SLEIGH?" asked Charizard.

"Charizard, the rulebook allows pulling." said Pikachu. We have decided that we could use some pulling, and you're the most muscular, so you should do it. They don't allow making the sled fly though, although you can, so don't try to lift it."

"Okay." said Charizard.

Articuno was pulling the Other Team's Sleigh. They had decided to do this too.

"Same style." said Theodore. "And that Style has never lost.

**Please Review. Ciao for now!**


	3. Skating On Thick Ice

Chapter 3: Skating On Thick Ice

**POKECHRISTMAS**

**I hope last Chapter was interesting for you. I plan for this Chapter to be even more interesting. I don't own Pokemon.**

"Ready?" said Theodore. "Go!"

Charizard and Articuno bolted at the same time. Both Pokemon were nick and nick. Articuno was charging as fast as he could, and so was Charizard.

Pikachu and Buneary were holding onto the celing tat was holding Bulbasaur in place. Piplup was doing his best to stay on the back wall. Squirtle was in the back of the sleigh on the bottom, holding onto the the extended floor that he was on by gripping the bottom.

Articuno was in the lead after about five minutes of racing. Articuno was ahead by a yard. Maybe two yards. Charizard used Steel Wing and began trailing through the snow with his new steel wings. Charizard was doing good at this, but Articuno countered with the same power-up. Articuno stayed ahead by a yard or two.

"Their too fast!" shouted Pikachu. "We can't beat them!"

"Yes we can!" shouted Buneary. "We can beat them! We can beat them and I will prove it!" Buneary opened her mouth and fired bright, beautiful and glowing Ice ahead. it passed Articuno, despite how fast Articuno was going, and hit the snow, creating a gigantic hill of ice that was in Charizard's way.

"Thanks for using Ice Beam Buneary!" shouted Charizard. "Thanks to you using Ice Beam, I'm about to crash into the Ice and it's probably going to hurt!"

"Use Flamethrower!" shouted Buneary.

"What?" said Charizard. "I'm not going to use Flamethrower!"

"Just use Flamethrower you crybaby!" shouted Buneary.

Now Charizard was fuming. Charizard opened its mouth. A powerful stream of glowing orange flame erupted from Charizard's mouth. It struck the Ice. The Ice began melting and soon it was a powerdful stream of water.

"You see!" shouted Charizard. "Now I am about to hit a powerful stream of water!"

"It's okay1" shouted Buneary.

"It's okay?!" Charizard asked in bewilder ness.

"Just watch and learn!" replied Buneary.

"I don't wanna watch!" shouted Charizard, covering his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" shouted Pikachu in fear.

"I should have stayed in the valley!" shouted Charizard in fear.

They struck the water. The water carried them up and catuapulted them into the lead, many meters away.

They landed far away from their opponents. Charizard uncovered his eyes.

"I'm alive!" he shouted.

"I told you!" Buneary replied happily.

Pikachu smiled.

"Yeah you sure did!" he said happily.

Buneary grinned even more and blushed.

"FINISH LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" shouted Charizard.

Pikachu and Buneary's sight gazed from each otherf to the finish line that was a few meters away. The finish line was closer, and closer, and closer, and they were through!

"No way" said Theodore.

Pikachu and Buneary were at the Ice during their break.

"That was amazing Buneary." said pikachu.

Buneary blushed again.

"So are you." she replied in an extremely EXTREMELY flirty voice.

Pikachu's blood rushed. He knew that Buneary was always flirty with him, but this one was at a maximum level now. Was because it was Christmas time?"

A door appeared.

"More results of my High Tech." Explained Theodore.

Pikachu and Buneary walked in. As they did, Pikachu realized something. was he… holding her hand?!

They met up with Charizard after walking thorugh.

"You didn't go through that door." said Pikachu.

"I had another door." said Charizard. "It must be from Theodore's advanced technology.

"Oh," said Pikachu. "Okay.

"It's time for the second test." said Theodore. "You have one hour to build your snowball fight fort. After that, you'll have a snowball fight. When thre Pokemon from either side's team faint, the other team wins."

"Bulbasaur! Rulebook!" shouted Pikachu..

Bulbasaur quickly turned to the second section of the rulebook.

"It says ehre that Pokemon moves are not allowed to be used to attack directly unless they are Ice Type moves." said Bulbasaur. "Combinations are allowed, but only if it includes at least one Ice Type move."

'No Flamethrower?" Charizard moaned.

"Nope." said Bulbasaur.

They began building their ice Fort. As Pikachu built, he realized that he had been spending more and more time with Buneary. He looked at her.

'She sure is cute.' thought Pikachu. 'No! Wait! Bad Pikachu! you hate her! Well, you don't hate her and you don't even dislike her, but she is not someone that you have a crush on! All she does is flirt with you. Also, she helps Dawn out.'

Charizard came walking up to Pikachu holding a large piece of Ice with it's smallest finger alone. he had a big smile on his face.

"You are very strong." said Pikachu.

"I know." said Charizard. "But overall I'm only a little bit stronger than when you last met me back in Kanto.

"I think I noticed that." said Pikachu. "That isn't like you."

"I spent most of my training since then discovering and perfecting a new attack." Charizard explained.

'That's like you." Pikachu said, contradicting what he had just said before in comedic fashion. "Your training in a different style. What is this new attack?"

"it's the best fire type attack that you could ever ask for." said Charizard. "But what it is remains a secret for now."

"Oh," said Pikachu. "I see. Okay I understand."

"Thank you." said Charizard.

"Your welcome." said Pikachu. "So have you mastered it yet?"

"Not totally." said Charizard. "The day before I was reunited with you, I mastered controlling it, as if that were my Christmas Present, but it still drains me."

"I see." said Pikachu.

The hour went by even faster than last time already did. Pikachu and co had created a wonderful Ice Castle. The Ice Castle was also a Snow Castle.

"Charizard." said Pikachu. "I need you to try and engage Articuno."

"What?" asked Charizard. "But I can't fight Articuno! Buneary here is the only one of us six who can use Ice Type Pokemon Moves."

"I learned Ice Beam!" shouted Squirtle, raising his hand.

"Still," said Charizard. "I can only fight back with brute strength as far as direct attacks."

"And you have plenty of that!' shouted Pikachu.

"Okay," said Charizard. "I'll do it!"

"You know," said Bulnbasuar. "I learned Weather Ball. In this Snowy Weather, it'll be an Ice Type Move."

"Sweet." said Pikachu.

"Begin!" shouted Theodore.

Charizard and Articuno took to the skies. Apparently, Articuno was on patrol from the air. Upon seeing Charizard, he knew what he had too do. He heard from his trainer, along with his trainer's other Pokemon, what Charizard had been able to do. It defeated the only other existing Articuno. Even without direct attack Pokemon Moves, Charizard would be a tough opponent.

Squirtle and Piplup started on foot with Bulbasur. when they reached half way, Bulbasaur stayed their, and Squirtle and Piplup continued on. Pikachu and Buneary stayed at the Snowball Fight Fort.

Charizard charged into Articuno. Articuno blocked with his wings and then spread them out to send Charizard flying backward. Charizard was able to stop and charge at Articuno again and Articuno used Ice Beam and Charzard dodged it and then used steel wing held in place to protect himself from other attacks. Articuno used Blizzard. Articuno put it's wings together and then spread them out again and then a powerful Blizzard erupted from Articuno's body. The Blizzard struck Charizard hard. Charizard began to fly away. Articuno chased after him.

Squirtle and Piplup werwe fighting Spheal and Prinplup Spheal continuously used Ice Ball on Squirtle, destroying Ice Beam Constantly and huirting Squirtle, even the weakest Ice Ball, the first time, was enough to destroy Ice Beam. the 23rd Ice Ball beat Squirtle, meaning that Squirtle was beat in 23 hits since that's all that was used against him. Piplup dug a hole with it's new drill peck move, learned during the Grand festival Semi-Finals, to avoid Prinplup and his Super-powerful ice Beam attack.

"Buneary!" shouted Pikachu. "I need help!"

Five Minutes after Squirtle's defeat, Spheal and Prinplup and reached the Ice Castle. ikachu was throwing Snowballs at them.

'I'm coming sweetie!" shouted Buneary. She began running towards her major crush, but was hit in the face by a Snowball that was thrown by Prinplup.

"Really hate it when she calls me that." Pikachu said out loud, looking back at her. After that, he continued to throw Snowballs at Prinplup and Spheal.

"Pikachu1" shouted Buneary after she got to Pikachu. "I have an idea!"

"I'm all ears." said Pikachu. A snowball from Spheal hit hit left ear. "Talk into the right ear." said Pikachu.

Buneary affectionetly giggled and then leaned in really close and whispered into Pikachu's right ear.

"_What is we used the Ice Chandelier." _She whispered sweetly.

"Great idea!"shouted Pikachu with his happy, joyful and cheerful voice.

Buneary trapped Pikachu into a ball of Ice by using Ice Beam. Pikachu began running around. Instead of using Discharge, which he didn't yet know, Pikachu used his handy dandy Thunder Pokemon Move.

The Chandelier slammed into both Spheal and Prinplup at the same time. Both Piokemon's eyes became twisty.

Articuno knocked Charizard down with ice Beam. Charizard hit the mountain that the Ice castle was at the foot of. Articuno used Ice Beam on Charizard's legs, freezing them. Charizard, who was lying down on his back, was stuck.

"Eat Snowball Articuno!" shouted Charizard. He picked up some snow, made it into a snowball and threw it really hard into Articuno's face. As hard as Charizard threw the snowball, it didn't hurt Articuno at all.

"This is disappointing." said Artiuno. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

Charizard glared at Articuno.

"Time to use my next attack." Articuno announced. Articuno spread out his wings.

"What are you about to do?" asked Charizard.

"What's the strongest Ice Type Pokemon Move?" asked Articuno.

"Sheer Cold." said Charizard.

"Correct." said Articuno. His wings began to glow as white as snow.

"Charizard's in trouble!" shouted Pikachu. "Buneary! Send me up there!"

"Sure thing sweetie." Buneary said with Sparkling eyes.

Pikachu sweat dropped. Buneary used Ice Beam on Pikachu and Pikachu created the Ice Chandelier with Thunder Attack again. Pikachu charged up the mountain.

Articuno was about to fire when the Ice Chandelier struck him. Articuno was sent flying into the icy Rocks, stunned.

"I'll get you out!" shouted Pikachu as he used Ice Beam. The Ice Beam struck Charizard's legs, breaking the Ice and Setting Pikachu's friend free.

"Thought you'd never get here." said Charizard. Bunedary came up the mountain too.

"How'd you get here Buneary?" asked Charizard.

'I have a pretty hot Bounce Pokemon Move." explained Buneary.

"You also have a hot body." whispered Pikachu. As soon as he realized what he had just said, he slammed his left paw.

"What was that Pikachu?" asked Buneary.

"Nothing." said Pikachu, letting his paw off of his mouth.

"I have good ears Pikachu." said Buneary as she walked up to her major crush. 'I know that you said something. She stopped and leaned in. "Hmm?" she said in her girly voice.

"Enough of that." said Charizard. "Right now we have to deal with him." said Charizard, gesturing over t the stunned Articuno.

"Let's make another Ice Chandelier!" Buneary happily suggested.

"I have a better idea Buneary." said Pikachu. "Charizard, melt this mountain!"

"You got it!" shouted Charizard.

Charizard flew up. he spoke.

"Time to show you all one of my new Pokemon Moves!" shouted Charizard. "Fire Blast!"

Charizard opened its mouth. Light Blue Liquid Lava erupted from Charizard's mouth. It struck the mountain. it created an Avalanche, but it also created a large was being held down by Abomosnow.

"if I were allowed to I'd Solar Beam you in the face!" shouted Bulbasaur. The river erupted towards them as it carried Articuno. Both Pokemon were slept away.

"Articuno's downed!" shouted Pikachu.

"And so is Bulbasaur.' Buneary exclaimed. "But he's okay. he's using Abomosnow as a raft. The two were looking down they heard rumbling.

"AVALANCHE!" shouted Pikachu. he jumped on top of Buneary, knocking her down to protect his friend.

Both pokemon were slept away by the Avalanche. The Avalanche struk the Ice Castle and destroyed it.

"Water water everywhere." said Charizard. The river struck another mountain along with the Pokemon. Blbasaur had used Abomosnow to break his hit. Abomosnow was knocked out with twisty eyes. Bulbasaur and Articuno were still perfectly conscious. "Thought I'd be more of a challenge." said Charizard. "Please."

Pikachu and Buneary emerged from the heavy snow. They were all cuddled up together.

"Can we stay like this forever Pikachu?" asked Buneary. "Please?" Both Pokemon had a mighty blush on their face. It was equal.

Piplup had a hard time getting out of the hole because it was covered by the Avalanched snow. Even Drill Peck had a hard time. he finally manage though, and saw Pikachu and Buneary. Piplup "Swam" over to them in the snow.

"You too look cute like that together." said Piplup once he stopped.

Pikachu and Buneary's faces became redder, but still equally red. They were exactly twenty-three times redder than the red dots on Pikachu's cheeks. A door appeared. Everyone walked in. Squirtle was being carried by Charizard. They found themselves inside a Gigantic Christmas tree.

"One more Test is Left." said Theodore.

"That means even if we lose we will still be the big winners!" Buneary shouted out Jollyily.

"Yes." said Theodore. A Oran berry appeared for all the Pokemon and they were all fully healed now. "in fifteen minutes you will all battle together here." explained Theodore. "Once all of the Pokemon from either side are unabelt o continue, as long as they've fainted, the other team wins." said Theodore.

**Tommorow: Final Chapter of the Tests! But ti won't be the Finally, because there is still New Years to cover! Ciao for now!**


	4. Poke'Christmas Showdown!

Chapter 4: Poke'Christmas Showdown!

**POKECHRISTMAS**

**I hope you all Like this Chapter. I don't have much to say except, may your read be awesome.**

"Begin!" shouted Theodore.

"Pikachu bolted forward towards Raichu. Raich used Thunder on Pikacju. Pikachu countered with it's own Thunder attack.

Charizard charged at Abomosnow and Articuno. Both of them used Water Pulse on Charizard. Charizard was smacked into one of the Presents, which opened slightly due to the impact. Charizard fell in. The present box then closed.

"Hey guys! Help me out please!" Charizard shouted.

Pikachu continued to battle was using Bounce to get up the tree while battling Loppuny. Loppuny used her Ice Beam attack on Buneary. She then used Iron Tail. Buneary glared at Loppuny and smacked her with her ears.

"Nice Dizzy Punch." Said Loppunny. "Here's mine." She smacked Buneary with her ears.

"Now I can Solar Beam you in the face." Bulbasaur shouted at Abomosnow. He began gathering light. Abomasnow got ready to attack. When Abomosnow was about to use Blizzard, Squirtle slammed him head first on Abomosnow'sright cheek.

"Nice back up with Skull Bash Squirtle." Said Bulbasaur. He fired a big beam as powerful as the sun into Abomosnow's face.

Abomosnow slammed into the tree's trunk. Bulbasaur and Squirtle fled.

Prinplup and Spheal were using Ice ball and Ice Beam on Pplup, who was using Bide. When Bulbasaur and Sqquirtle arrived, they witnessed a big beam of light erupt from Piplup's body. The big Beam of light struck Prinplup and Spheal.

Pikachu swun onto one Branch, then onto the next Branch. Raichu followed Pikachu. Articuno and Abomosnow accompanied Raichu. After those two had joined the battle, Pikachu had been fleeing. Raichu fired a Thunder at Pikahu, who quickly dodged by quickly swinging to the next fired an Ice Shard attack, but the same thing happened. Raichu fired Thunder again, only for Pikachu to repeat himself. Raichu fired Thunder again. Pikachu swung to the next Branch just as quickly, but Raichu's Thunder attack still hit Pikachu this time. Pkachu fell ontot eh Branch that he was swinging too. Articuno, Abomosnow, and Raichu circled him.

Pikachu fired his Thunder attack at Articuno. Articuno put it's wings together with still wing. The electricity stayed on the Steal Wing, crackling. Articuno then slammed into Pikachu with the Still Wing, and Pikachu's own Electricity!

Pikachu shrieked with rage and fired an Ice Beam at Pikachu. Pikachu tried to dodge, but the Ice Beam hit his tail, freezing his tail. Pikachu tried to use Iron Tail but couldn't, as he couldn't even move his tail! Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt on Articuno, but the E;ectricity was unable to leave Pikachu's frozen tail. Articuno and Abomosnow each fire their Water Pulse Attacks at Pikachu. Suddenly, a figure swooped in and grabbed Pikachu. Loppunny chased after the figure.

"Buneary!" shouted Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Buneary. "Your Tal!"

Buneary bounced up, and slammed Abomosnow with her Bounce attack. Abomosnow fell onto the branch on his back. Abomosnow's eyes became twisty, which means that Abomosnow had just fainted.

Articuno and Loppunny fired continuous Ice Beam attacks at Pikachu and Buneary. Buneary avoided them, but got cornered and fought back with Ice Beam. Before they knew it, they were in a shelter of Ice. Articuno, raichu, and Loppunny tried to break free, but were unable too.

"It looks like we've got time." Said Buneary, her voice full of concern.

Buneary gripped Pikachu's frozen tail. She began to rub onto the frozen tail with her very warm fur.

"Don't worry Pikachu." Said Buneary "I can do this."

Buneary continued to rub Pikachu's tail, snuggling up with he rmajor crush to keep him warm while they were in the Ice Shelter.

Prinplup was giving Spheal a Piggyback ride while it chased Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and used Bubblebeam and knocked all of them down.

"What do we do?" asked Piplup, with concern in his voice.

"Hmmmm," said Squirtle. 'We need someone big."

"Strong." Said Bulbasaur.

"And confident." Said Squirtle. "And he's our Christmas Present under the Christmas tree, just waiting to be wrapped up.

"YEAH!" shouted Piplup.

Then they were hit by Bubble Beam and sent flying into a Present.

"This is the one1' shouted Squirtle. "Start unwrapping!"

They began unwrapping the giagantic Present. When they finally managed, they opened it. Fire erupted from it from a Flamethrower attack and Charizard came out.

"Hey pal." Said Squirtle.

Charizard looked at his friends and then smacked them. Their eyes became twisty.

"It's about time!" shouted Charizard. 'I've been in their with a jumbo sized magicarp activity book! It was cool but that's not the point!"

Prinplup and Spheal ran away.

While this was all happening, Buneary finished with pikachu's tail.

"Oh sweetie, your thawed out!" she shouted. Buneary jumped into Pikachu, knocking him over on his back. Buneary pressed her cheek against Pikachu's cheek.

"Thank you Arceus!" shouted Buneary.

"Thank you Buneary." Said Pikachu. "That was really cold."

"I'm pretty sure that your still cold." Said Buneary, pointing to the Ice above them.

Buneary began tickling Pikachu's chin.

"I'm just glad your okay, Pikachu." Said she did something that she had been wanting too do for a long time. She put her lips on Pikachu's lips. Just as she was about to press to make it a kiss, two figures came running towards Raichu.

"Hi Prinplup and Spheal." Said Raichu. Then they saw Charizard. Everyone climbed onto Articuno. Charizard used Flamthrower melting the Ice. This broke Buneary out of her "Trance".

"Save the make out sessions for the Misletoe! Your coming with me!"

Charizard grabbed Pikachu and Buneary and placed them on his back.

"I was so close." Buneary whispered.

Articuno fired a ater Pulse into Charizard. It then spread out it's wings.

"Thunder!" shouted Raichu.

"Ice Ball!" shouted Spheal.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Prinplup.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Lopunny.

"And if it isn't enough," shouted Articuno. "Sheer Cold.

The Pokemon fired their attacks at Charizard.

"Charizard!" shouted pikachu. 'Your new attack! Use it now!"

"I was planning to do just that!" shouted Charizard. He began to glow Dark Blue.

"BODY DON"T FAIL ME NOW! BLAST BURN"

Charizard opened it's mouth. A river of Dark Blue Lava Erupted from Charizard's mouth. It struck the attacks.

"You can do it Charizard!" shouted Buneary.

'I can do this!' thought Charizard.

Charizard's Blast Burn Attack broke through the other attacks, hitting Articuno.

" I did it!" shouted Charizard. Then they were suddenly teleported back to the workshop.

"More work of my advanced Technology." Said Theodore. "I want to congratulate you guys. You have won all three and no one had ever even won one before."

"Take this Present." Said Theodore. He gave them a wrapped up Trophy.

A door opened.

"Home sweet home here we come!" shouted Squirtle.

Everybody waved goodbye to Theodore and his Pokemon.

**The Next Morning**

"Here you go you two." Said dawn. She handed Ash and Pikachu the presents that she got for them.

Ash and Pikachu opened their presents. They were Tuxedoes.

"Thanks Dawn." Said Ash.

"Pipipikachu." Said Pikachu.

"Your welcome." Said dawn. "Oh, you to are gonna look like such Gentlemen." Said Dawn. "What did you get Brock?" she looked at the title of his book. "Oh, the big book about respecting women? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I also got this Godude action figure." Brock said in Defense.

Charizard was the last one to open his Presents. He got the Magikarp Activity book.

"It's the right size." Said Charizard."

Charizard also got something that surprised everyone: Misletoe.

"You asked for Misletoe?" asked Bulbasaur.

"It's my favorite." Explained Charizard. "Also, I really wanted to do this."

At his words, he hung the Misletoe above Ash and Dawn.

Ash and Dawn gasped at first, their cheeks becoming as red as Pikachu's dots. They then smiled brightly, leaned in, and kissed.

"Hey Charizard," said Brock. "While your playing Matchmaker, could you and I go to the Pokemon Center Later today so you can hang that up above Nurse Joy and I?"

"Toxicroak!"

"Maybe tomorrow." Said Brock as he got dragged off by his Pokemon.

Later that day, Pikachu sitting on Ash's bed. Buneary came and joined him.

'Best Christmas ever.' Said Buneary.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. "I really enjoyed the Challenges that Theodore gave us." He looked at the Trophy.

"I did too." Said Buneary. She gripped Pikachu's hand affectionetly.

Pikachu began blushing vigorously. Then he looked up. On the top bunk, Brock's bunk, was Charizard, hanging the Misletoe above them.

"Brock and Nurse Joy did it." Said Charizard.

Pikachu blushed. Then he looked Buneary. Both she and Pikachu's faces were exactly 23 times as red as Pikachu's dots.

"Come here girl." Said Pikachu. He pulled Buneary in, and the two locked lips.

**Merry Chjristmas**


	5. After Christmas

Chapter 5: After Christmas

**Is everybody having a Merry Christmas? I sure am! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Pokemon.**

"Have you seen Pikachu?" asked Buneary.

"Nope." Said Blissley.

"Okay." Said Buneary.

It was 9:00 PM on December Twenty-sixth. Buneary was wearing a white gown that she had received as a Christmas present yesterday.

Guys?" said Buneary.

"Not now Buneary." Said Squirtle. "Charizard, Bulbasaur and I are in the middle of something."

They were playing a Video game that Ash had got for Cristmas called Pokebattle Championship Adventure. Squirtle was playing as a Blastoise, Bulbasaur as a Venasaur, and Charizard as a Charizard.

"I win again." Said Charizard.

"I almost won." Said Squirtle.

"No you didn't." said Charizard.

"I was charging up a powerful Hydro Pump1's houted Squirtle. "I was done charging it to maximum power, as powerful as it already is, when you slammed me with Flamethrower!"

"Listen guys." Said Buneary. 'Have you guys seen Pikachu?"

"He and Piplup didn't play because there is only up to three players." Said Bulbasaur. "Their at they are on the deck. Piplup's learning to fly."

Buneary headed out to the deck. Piplup and Pikachu were their. Piplup dove off of the deck, landing on the grass with a thump.

Buneary ran up to Pikachu and hugged him

"Hey Buneary." Pikachu said with a smile on his face. " I haven't seen you since last night."

"Thank you so much Pikachu!" she said happily! "I just love my new dress!"

"I'm thrilled that you like it Buneary." Said pikachu. "You look a lot more beautiful in it then I already thought you would!"

Buneary blushed insanely.

"I was meaning to thank you before." She said to her major crush.

Buneary leaned in close and kissed Pikachu on his cheek.

Pikachu blushed at this.

"Buneary." Said Pikachu. "Don't get me going."

"Oh come on Pikachu." Said Buneary. "You should be used to having red cheeks by now."

Pikachu's blushed deepened.

"Buneary." He said with a smile. "I'm begging you."

"Ooooooooooooh?" said Buneary. 'Your begging me?"

Buneary nuzzled into Pikachu's fur. Pikachu blushed even harder as Buneary snuggled into deeper into hs fur. Pikachu nuzzled and snuggled back.

"Hey Pikachu!" shouted Piplup. "How was that one?"

"Um… great!" said Pikachu. "You get better every time!" he turned to Buneary. "That's his fifteenth time and it gets worse every time." Said Pikachu. Buneary giggled and ran he fingers along Pikachu's Tuxedo and on his face.

Piplupran up to the two of them.

"Should I go just one more time?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Pikachu.

Piplup got ready to jump off of the deck again.

'he can't get any worse than last time." Pikachu whispered to Buneary."

Buneary giggled again. Pikachu watched Piplup. Piplup got ready to jump… and lost his balance. Piplup fell down and landed on the ground.

"I stand corrected." Said Pikachu. Buneary giggled in response to this.

"So?" asked Piplup. "Am I making progress?"

"Um… yeah!" Pikachu replied to his friend.

Piplup got back up on the deck and went to find Dawn.

Pikachu looked at Buneary.

"Wanna go inside?" he asked.

"Sure!" Buneary replied.

The next day, Pikachu sat on Ash's bunk with Charizard.

"You and Buneary seem to be spending a lot of time together." Said Charizard. "Is something going on?" he asked Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" asked Pikachu.

"I mean that I think you tw are involved in something." Said Charizard.

"No!" Pikachu denied.

"You guys are gonna mate one of these days." Said Charizard.

"What?" asked Pikachu. "We are still young!"

"You still have the ability to do so." Said Charizard. "You are in the same Egg Group as well."

"Listen Charizard." Said Pikachu. "I'm grateful for what you did yesterday. You gave me a Christmas Present that surpasses all of the others, even the tuxedo, and that is the gift of love. I had been fighting my feelings for Buneary since the secondhalf of my journey and Sinnoh, and you released that, but I don't think we are actually going to mate."

Charizard grinned.

"We'll see about that." Said Charizard.

Pikachu grinned.

**Did you enjoy it?**


	6. Prank Calls and Insane Gaming!

Chapter 6:Prank Calls and Insane Gaming!

**Sorry for the shortish chapter yesterday. I promise that this chapter is much, much, MUCH longer! I don't celebrate but for those of you who do, Happy Quanza. I am still excited about last night.**

The Phone rang. Charizard answered it.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Hi." Said a voice that clearyly belonged to a Pokemon but a Pokemon that Charizard couldn't pinpoint. "Is this the house where those idiots are residing?"

"Residing? Idiots? I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do." Said the Pokemon.

"Why are you even on the phone?"

"Why are you even on the phone?"

"You called!"

"I know."

"So," Said Charizard. "If yopur a Pokemon, then why the heck are you on the phone?"

"Why are you?"

"You called! Why are you on the phone when you're a Pokemon?"

"Why are you on the phone when you're a Pokemon?"

"Because I'm answering the phone! I'm not calling on the phone! Why are you calling us?"

"I wanted to tell you that you don't know what you're doing."

"No the other reason?"

"What other reason?"

"Never mind! I no what I'm doing!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Look! I'm gonna get you!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

The prank caller hang up.

"At least I got the last word." Said Charizard out loud.

Charizard walked into the room where Pikachu and Buneary were playing Pokebattle Championship Adventure.

"What brings you here so mad?" asked Pikachu.

"Prank caller." Said Charizard.

"Oh." Said Pikachu. "Well then that explains it."

"Where are Ash and the others?" asked Charizard.

"I don't know." Said Pikachu.

"I know." Said Buneary. "They have gone shopping and they took Toxicroak and the others with them."

"You know," said Pikachu. "There is room for one more."

"Sure." Said Charizard. "I can use something cheerful.'

"Your player isn't cheerful!" shouted Buneary. "Your character is an Outlaw1"

There were four titles to choose from in the Video Game Pokebattle Championship Adventure: Outlaw, Innocent, Explorer, and Enforcer.

"You don't see like the Outlaw type." Said Pikachu. "I was surprised when you picked that on Christmas."

"I was surprised when you two both picked Enforcer on Christmas." Said Charizard. "You're the explorer type. I know I am too, but still."

"Well," said Buneary. "Let's go!" she clicked 'BATTLE!' MODE.

"I'll pick mu users newbie." Said Charizard. "Onix!"

"That Onix is at a high leve Pikachu." Said Buneary. "What do you say that we not battle each other until we've taken him down?"

"I'd like that." Said Pikachu.

"Do you really think that'll make a difference?" asked Charizard.

"Hey," said Pikachu. "It all helps."

Pikachu chose Pikachu, which had evolved from his starter, Pichu, yesterday morning.

Buneary shoes Buneary, which was her starter.

"Terrible choices." Said Charizard.

"Alright." Said the Flame Pokemon. "Why don't we go Random?"

"I was going to do just that!" said Buneary. She was Player 1, so she chose. She selected RANDOM.

The battlefield was a beautiful beach on the ocean side. Buneary's eyes sparkled at the sight. Going to a spot like this with Pikachu for a date was a dream that she once had back when they were journeying through Sinnoh. It was a lovely and wonderful dream.

"GO!" shouted the IN-GAME ANOUNCER.

Charizard's Onix used Tackle. Pikachu dodged. Pikachu used Grass Knot, which he had learned as a Pichu.

"A powerful grass Knot is perfect for a heavy Pokemon." Said Charizard. "But watch this!"

Onix used Tackle Pikachu dodged. Pikachu used Iron Tail. Onix hurled him away with his head after a brief struggle.

"Darn." Said Pikachu.

Buneary used Ice Beam on Onix. Onix got hit hard as the ice shattered upon hitting his head. Onix used Screech on Buneary. Onix then used Tackle on Buneary. Buneary's eyes became twisty. Pikachu used Grass Knot. Onix dodged it. Onix used Tackle. Pikachu dodged. Onix used Screech. It hit Pikachu. Onix used Tackle. It hit Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes became twisty.

" win." Said Charizard.

"Well our plan failed." Said Pikachu. 'I guess next time I shouldn't rely on a Pokemon because of a weight based attack.

Buneary stroked his cheek.

"You still did great." She said. "You really held your ground."

"Hey guys!"came a voice that clearly to Ash. "Are you all having fun?"

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu ran up to his trainer and lept onto his shoulder.

Ash laughed.

"hey Pikachu!" said Ash. "Are you having fun. The next moment, Ash received a Flamethrower to the face. Ash walked past the calendar that read DECEMBER 27TH and spoke to his Pokemon.

"Listen." Said Ash. "I knowthat the 29TH is still the Holiday season but on that morning we are leaving here and heading off to Valor Lakefront for the Lake Valor Countdown on New Year's Eve."

Pikachu grinned in excitement.

**So? It was longer right? I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter.**


	7. Prank Calls Again!

Chapter 7: Prank Calls Again!

**Hello everybody! I hope you are all having a nice day! I'm planning to make this Chapter long, so please don't worry!**

The Phone rang. Ash past the calendar, which read DECEMBER 28TH and answered it. There was a voice that belonged to a Pokemon, and Ash couldn't understand whoever was speaking.

"Huh?" said Ash.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Somebody's calling." said Ash. "But it must be a Pokemon, because he or she is not speaking anymore. They just spoke once, and that was it. Excuse me?"

A spitting sound came from the phone.

"Hey!" shouted Ash. "Now he's spitting at me!"

Dawn giggled.

"Prank call." she pointed out.

"That's not funny Dawn!" shouted Ash.

"Are you sure?" asked Dawn.

"Yes I'm sure!" shouted Ash.

Charizard got up from his breakfast, ran over to Ash, and shoved him. Charizard took the phone.

"Who is this?" Charizard shouted in question.

Spitting sound.

"Prank call!" shouted Charizard.

"That's right." said the caller.

"You again!" shouted Charizard!

"And me!" said another Pokemon's voice. Charizard couldn't pinpoint who the Pokemon was. 'I'm the prank caller's buddy!"

"We've been taking turns spitting into the phone." explained the prank caller. "Let's do it together!"

"Okay!" said the prank caller's buddy.

Both Pokemon spit into the phone with their "raspberry filling". Now Charizard was fuming more than ever.

Pikachu sighed at this. Buneary also sighed at this. Then the two looked at each other and smiled.

"It's not funny!" shouted Charizard.

"Yes it is." said Pikachu.

"Yes it is." said Buneary.

"Charizard you are so lame." said the prank caller's buddy.

"How do you know I'm a Charizard?" shouted Charizard.

"We can tell." said the prank caller. "You're the dude from yesterday aren't you?"

"I sure am!" shouted Charizard. "What Pokemon are you?"

"Not telling." they both said at once.

"I told you."

"No you didn't. We told ourselves." they both spoke at once for a second time.

"I kind of told you when I asked you how you two knew how I'm a Charizard." said Charizard.

"We already knew though." they both said at once. "You don't already know and also there's two of us and not just one."

"Just tell me who you are!"

Both Pokemon spit into the phone together they both said at once. "You don't already know and also there's two of us and not just one."

"Just tell me who you are!"

Both Pokemon spit into the phone together.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" shouted Charizard.

"He's getting pretty mad." said the partner. "We should hang up now."

"Yeah." said the main prank caller.

They hung up.

"Wait! WAIT! You don't just walk away from me you squirt and you other squirt! GET BACK ON THE PHONE NOW!"

"Charizard." said Ash. "Who is on the phone that's making you so ma-"

Charizard used Flamethrower on Ash's face angrily.

Pikachu picked up his puffins and ran into the Living Room. Buneary followed suit.

"What are you dong Pikachu?" asked Buneary.

"Getting away from Charizard." said Pikachu. "The living room's on the other side of this large house!"

When they got to the Living Room, Pikachu got another idea.

"Let's head up to the fourth floor." he said. "That's the top floor."

Buneary giggled.

"So what's with you being so scared of Charizard?" she teased.

"He's mad." said Pikachu.

Buneary grabbed her new gown on the second floor on the way up. They got to the fourth floor, which consisted of one room. Buneary was almost finished, and she quickly finished. Pikachu was also almost finished, and then he quickly finished. Buneary took off her vest and then put on her new gown. Pikachu began blushing. Upon seeing this, Buneary began to smile at him.

"Buneary," said Pikachu. "Don't."

Don't do what?" asked Buneary. Her smile was growing.

"Don't do it." said Pikachu.

"Don't do what?" said Pikachu.

"Don't do it." said Pikachu, pointing to his friend.

Deciding to stop playing dumb, Buneary smiled an even bigger smile.

"Ooooooooohhhhh." said Buneary. "Do you mean, THIS?"

Buneary leaned in and kissed Pikachu on the lips. Pikachu began blushing insanely.

"Buneary, I'm gonna-" Sparks began erupting out of Pikachu's cheeks.

Buneary broke the kiss. At first she looked bewildered, but then she smiled her friendly smile. It was just so cute.

"You look insanely cute Pikachu." said Buneary.

"Don't say that!" shouted Pikachu.

"Why not?" asked Buneary.

"You know why not!" shouted Pikachu.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." said Buneary. "But it's so cute!"

Pikachu's blushed increased, as did his sparks.

Buneary leaned in again. Buneary passionately kissed Pikachu's lips. Buneary placed her right hand on his heart with happiness and gracing her hand along Pikachu's tail. Pikachu's cheeks gave out twice as many sparks as they were before do. Pikachu's cheeks must have been sixty four times redder than normal due to his blush. Buneary deepened the romance that she was giving to Pikachu. Buneary placed her ears on Pikachu's ears and watched as her major crush's blush Pikachu fainted with twisty eyes.

"Oops." said Buneary with a giggle and an innocent smile. "I guess I knocked him out. Maybe he even has his limits." then her smiled brightened even more and so did her giggle. "I just beat Pikachu!" said Buneary. "And I didn't even have to throw a punch! No battling needed!

**The Next Morning**

"So Pikachu," said Charizard as they got ready to board the plane. "Plan on telling us why Ash, Brock, Squirtle and I found you unconscious on the fourth floor yesterday?"

Pikachu blushed.

"You haven't told us yet." said Bulbasaur.

"Yeah." said Squirtle. " We want to know."

"Well you won't know!" shouted Pikachu. "I will never tell! Not ever!"

"Not ever about what Pikachu?" asked Buneary. She had just walked in with Piplup and Dawn. her white gown was being held up by her paws.

Pikachu almost fainted from surprise as his lips quivered and Pikachu's cheeks flushed as he blushed. Buneary giggled.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" she asked her major crush.

"I get it." said Charizard. 'it has something to do with Buneary doesn't it? Well then, I'll just ask her." he began to approach Buneary.

'Wait!" shouted Pikachu. He lept between the two. "She'd definetly tell the truth, so I'll tell you the truth. You can verify it with her if you want." he whispered something to Charizard and when he was done, Charizard whispered it to Buneary's ear, knowing that he'd tell the others anyway.

"Yup!" said Buneary with her big and friendly smile after Charizard was done whispering to her.

Charizard burst into laughter.

"Come on Charizard," said Squirtle. "Fill us in too!"

"I know." said Charizard, the laughter still in his voice. He whispered something to Bulbasaur, who burst into laughter after he was done and then whispered something to Squirtle, who whispered something to Toxicroak who chuckled a bit but did nothing else.

"Tell somebody!" said Squirtle. "Tell somebody in our group!"

Toxicroak leaned over to Blissley, who was on his right side, and told her the news. he was sure to make it quiet enough to not spoil the mood, as he knew how Charizard wanted to keep it. Blissley giggled at what her friend had just said, and then she went up to Sudowoodo, who was on Croagunk's right side, and filled him in.

"Well, well, well." said Sudowoodo. The tree-like Pokemon smiled and saluted. "That's a fine, fine story!"

"Fill me in! Fill me in! Fill me in!" shouted Piplup as dawn's Penguin Pokemon jumped up and down like he usually does. Sudowoodo leaned in and whispered it too him, even though all of the other Pokemon, including Pikachu and Buneary, knew.

Piplup burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Buneary!" he shouted to his good friend.

Buneary blushed. Pikachu blushed a bit more than he already was. Pikachu was a bit more since he had just added it to before.

'At least it can't get any worse.' thought Pikachu.

Piplup raced towards Dawn, even though she was only about a meter away from him, and lept onto her shoulder.

'Oh Arceus no.' thought Pikachu.

Piplup whispered something in Dawn's ear. When he was done whispering his words in Dawn's ear, Dawn, who could understand Piplup, burst into laughter. she then ran over to Ash, whispering the same thing in Ash's ear. Ash burst into laughter, then ran over to Pikachu.

Pikachu grinned. Was Ash going to tell the news to HIM? He was so dense. Now as long as no one that Brock understands, including Dawn, tells Brock the news, he should be fine with Brock. Not a very high chance that they won't, though.

Dawn ran to Ash and stopped him by grabbing onto his left shoulder, telling him that Pikachu is one of the the ones that they are talking about, so he'd already know. Realizing what dawn meant instantly, Ash ran to his other best friend, Brock. Pikachu sighed. it wouldn't have made a difference if they ddin't tell Brock. Ash would. Ash was about too. Ash whispered the same thing in Brock's ear that Dawn had whispered in his ear and immediately after Brock put his head down. The instant he did so he spoke in his saddened tone.

"He gets it twice and I only get it once." said Brock, speaking loud enough for Pikachu and all of the other Pokemon in the group to hear him. Dawn giggled and Ash chuckled.

"I guess it doesn't even matter anyway." Pikachu said out loud to himself.

All of the other Pokemon in the group started laughing again, and even Toxicroak let out a few chuckles. All except Buneary that is, who just stood there blushing with a smile.

"You know," said Charizard to his long-time buddy. "She WAS in their with you when we found you in faint status!"

Everybody increased their laughing rate, and even Toxicroak was laughing a little bit harder than he was before their laugh rate increased.

Pikachu frowned and gave Buneary a look that said: "Why? Why did you do that?"

Buneary smiled at Pikachu and gave him a look that said: "Sorry Pikachu, but you were just too cute too pass up!"

Pikachu frowned little bit more.

'I think your really cute too at times but I don't do THAT!' he thought to himself, as if speaking to Buneary.

"I know what your thinking Pikachu." Whispered Buneary, who as suddenly on his left side. "Bt while you wouldn't be as forward, I'm a girl. And I'm ME.!" she giggled at what she had whispered to Pikachu.

Pikachu frowned a bit more.

Buneary was called back by Dawn. Charizard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were called back by Ash. Blissley, Sudowoodo, and Toxicroak were called back by Brock. They boarded the plane. Ash sat between Brock and Dawn. They were on the left side of the Plane, if you looked at it when you're facing it's front, in the front row of seats, which each consisted of three seats. No exceptions. On Ash's left was Dawn and Piplup, again, if you were looking at him while facing his front, who were sitting next to the window. On his right was Brock, and on his lap was Pikachu. The Plan took off, and dawn had been sure to strap Piplup, who was on her lap, with her. Ash had done the same with pPikachu. the seat belt could be adjusted so that there's enough room. Brock was going gaga over the volley ball team sitting on the right front row of seats, and had to be slapped by Ash too buckle in. As the plan took off, Piplup got a little bit worried since he was sorta afraid of wondered if Piplup should go back in his PokeBall. After the captain had said that everyone was free too move around, Ash went to the Restroom. When Ash went to the Restroom, Pikachu leaned in and spoke to Piplup quietly.

"That's twice now that you told Dawn about me and Buneary. Both times something happened you told her!"

"Didn't want to keep any secrets from her." said Piplup. "And besides, I can't help it if Buneary made you blush so much that you fainted!" I also can't help it if she did what she did too make you blush that much!"

Pikachu glared at his so-called pal.

"Maybe I should make up a story of you too just for my own entertainment! I'm sure Dawn and the others would be flattered to hear it!" he was speaking quietly enough for Dawn and Brock too not be able to make out what he was saying, not that they was listening. they weren't listening.

"Piplup," said Pikachu. "I will Iron Tail you out of this plane. I was thinking Volt Tackle but then I'M at risk as well. You got it?"

"Well," said Piplup. " I coukd propel myself with Whirlpool, but the plane would be long gone by then, so since I can't propel as fast as it, even with Whirlpool, it would be a problem, and even if not, you could zap me with Thunderbolt since Whirlpoo,l conducts Electricity. it's a deal! I PROMISE!"

"Pikachu," said Ash. "You ready to get up again?"

Pikachu happily nodded as his trainer got back from the Restroom. Ash squeezed past Brock and unbuckled Pikachu. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder. Since they weren't moving as roughly as they were when the plane took off, it was okay that he wasn't buckled in, as he was a Pokemon.

There were other Pokemon on board too. There was a girl sitting right behind Ash in the middle seat with nobody sitting next to her. Resting on her shoulder was a Pichu. If you looked at her while facing her front, it would be her right shoulder. On her other shoulder was a Plusle. She looked about Ash and Dawn's age.

Piplup nudged Dawn, pointing to her Pokeball belt.

"Oh Piplup," said Dawn. "Do you wish to go back into your PokeBall right now? That's right your afraid of heights aren't you?"

Piplup nodded.

Dawn called Piplup back.

Pikachu smiled. Dawn's Quilava and Ash's Typhlosion had shown the same fear of heights. Pikach smiled, rembering the day that Typhlosion had evolved. it was shortly after Ash was reunited with him, just like when he had evolved into Quilava. Dawn's Quilava was still rather young, so it's no surprise that Dawn's Quilava was afraid of heights. As for Ash's Typhlosion, well that was just the way that Ash's Typhlosion was.

When the plane landed at the Valor lakefront Airport, sh and the others got off and had dinner at the airport. They then let out their Pokemon when getting to their Suite at the Valor Lakefront Inn & Suites. Buneary, who was still wearing her white gown of course, immedieately went around to explore the perfectly big Suite, which was in fact, quite a few rooms. Squirtle and Piplup followed her. Pikachu, Sudowoodo and Bulbasaur went the other way.

Ash and Brock were happy too see the Poke'Port hooked up at their Suite, as it was for all of the Suites, and inserted their Poke Memory Card into the Video game System so that they could play Poke'Battle Championship Adventure with it's full memory, as they weren't allowed to hook up the Poke'Port that they already had gotten for Christmas. While they played, Dawn, Blissley, and Charizard went out to explore the Hotel itself. The trainer with the Plusle and the Pichu past them. On her shirt, the word "sarah" was read. As they past each other, the Plusle and Pichu stuck their tongues out aat Charizard. Charizard glared at them.

"They seem like I've spoke to them before." he told Blissley.

When they got to the Inn & Suites Pokemon Battle Arena, Dawn was amazed, but then she noticed a familiar looking girl.

"Ursual?"

Ursuala turned to Dawn.

"Hi Dawn." she said.

The two began talking, but then dawn got mad at her.

"I've proved three times that I'm the better Coordinator!" she shouted.

"Fourth times the charm!" said Ursula. "I challenge you, your Blissley and your Charizard to a Pokemon Battle!"

dawn winced.

"They ARE yours right?" asked Ursuala.

"Ummm… yes they are!" said Dawn.

"What?" said Charizard.

"Play along!" Blissley quietly scolded.

"Fine." Charizard quietly replied.

The Plusle and Minun, who were stacked on ursuala's head each smirked. Minun was on top. Ursuala grabbed two of her Pokeballs.

"Go Gabite! Go Vaporeon!"

**A lot longer isn't it? Please review.**


	8. Dawn Vs Ursula!

Chapter 8: Dawn Vs Ursula!

**Last Chapter was longer wasn't it? I hope you all enjoy this Chapter too!**

"Hey Ursula," said Dawn. "Instead of having a standard double Battle, how about we have a six on two battle?"

"You're insane!" shouted Ursula. "I'm not going to accept a handicap!"

"How about this?" said Dawn. "if you beat me, then we can have it your way."

"Fine." Said Ursula. There was no sense arguing.

"I start with Blissley." Said Dawn.

"I'm starting with my pal Gabite!"

They got on the battlefield.

"Can I be the referee?" asked a girl. "My name's Alyssa."

'Sure." both Dawn and Ursula replied at once.

"Battle begin!" shouted the referee.

"Gabite!" shouted Ursula. "Let's get the jump on them by using Dragon Rush!"

Gabite charged at Blissley while it crackled with dark blue aura. It slammed into Blissley.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit girls?" shouted Dawn. "Blissley! Use Egg Bomb!"

Blissley obeyed its friend. It through its powerful egg attack at Gabite. The attack hit Gabite and there was an enormous explosion. When the dust settled Gabite was lying down with Twisty eyes.

'Brock must have trained Blissley really well.' Thought Dawn.

"Gabite return. You did well."

"Go Vaporeon!"

Vaporeon appeared.

"Double slap!" shouted Dawn.

Blissley began battering Vaporeon with multiple slap attacks. Before Ursula even knew what was happening, let alone react, vaporeon had fainted.

"Vaporeon return. You did well."

"Now! Go Plusle!"

Plusle ran off of Ursula's head. Since Minun was on top of Plusle, Minun fell onto Ursula's head.

"Use Pound!" shouted Dawn.

Blissley's arm glowed. It pounded the arm into Plusel's body. Plusle was sent flying and then Plusle landed on both of it's feet.

"Spark!" shouted Ursula.

Crackling with electrical voltage, Plusle rammed into Blissley.

"Use Spark one more time!" shouted Ursula.

Crackling with electrical aura, Plusle charged towards Blissley.

"Blissley!" shouted Dawn. "Use Egg Bomb!"

Blissley took the egg out of its pouch and through it at Plusle. As it connected, their was a huge explosion and it propelled back into Blissley's hands. Blissley put the egg back into its pouch. When the dust settled, Plusle was not standing. Instead, plusle was lying down on his belly with Twisty eyes.

Ursuala used her Pokeball to call Plusle back.

"Plusle return. You did well."

"Now!" said Dawn. "Do you give up?"

"Give up against you when I'M the surperior? No way!" Ursula shouted angrily. "I still have my strongest Pokemon left up my sleeve! Sorry, but you'll never be able to find out who that is because this Pokemon right here is going to take Blissley and Charizard out! It'll be easy for him too! Now! Go Snorlax!"

Snorlax appeared.

"dawn." Said Ursula. "You mya have beat me three consecutive times, but I won in the last Grand festival so there. It was so embarrassing for you that I forgot that you're the one who I beat. Thanks for being so lame Dawn. You helped me be A Top Coordinator!"

"Blissley's gonna beat you!" shouted dawn with anger in her voice. "Egg Bomb!"

Blissley used Egg Bomb and it hit Snorlax's belly, but it bounced right off! It also rammed right back into Blissley! When the dust from the big and powerful explosion settled, Blissley was not standing. Instead, Blissley was lying down on his belly with twisty eyes.

"Poor Blissley." Said Dawn. Charizard lifted Blissley and put it back down on a bench.

"Why isn't Blissley back in its PokeBall?" asked Ursula.

"I left them at the room." Said Dawn. "Charizard you ready."

Charizard sighed, but he then nodded.

"Go ahead." Said Ursula. "You know whatever are thrown at Snorlax will just be bounced back. My Snorlax has awful power and speed, but its defensive atats are FAR more than enough to make up for THAT."

"Oh yeah?" shouted Dawn, angry now. "Well if Charizard doesn't take Snorlax out if and when there is a first time it hits Snorlax than I lose the battle!"

'Fine." Said Ursula. "I'm going to win anyway."

Charizard flew into the arena. He tensed and as he did, the flame on his tail grew and erupted with fire that flew everywhere, still connected to the flame as it did. Charizard had been nervous about battling with Dawn commanding him, but he knew that awn was Ash's friend, and he wanted to put Ursula in her place. Plus, he was all fired up to prove that he could take Snorlax down with one hit, AND one attack.

'What moves did Ash say Charizard could use? Oh yeah! I remember now!" Dawn thought. "I can't use Shadow Claw, that won't work on a Normal Type Pokemon like Snorlax. Seismic Toss could be too risky do too Snorlax's weight. I got it!' thought Dawn.

"Dragon Breath!"

Obeying its "Trainer", Charizard breathed green flame into Snorlax's belly. When the dust settled, Snorlax was not standing. Instead Snorlax was lying on its Belly with Twisty eyes.

"Snorlax return. You did well."

"Go Skarmory!"

Skarmory appeared.

"Steel Wing1" shouted Ursula.

Skarmory charged at Charizard, who was now flying, with glowing Iron Wings. The Metal wings collided with Charizard, who was still flying upward, and knocked him to the floor. Charizard got up and shook his head from the blow as he got back up (Think of The Symbol Life.), and stayed on the groud, still standing up.

"Dragon Breath!"

Charizard opened it's mputh and breathed green flame. Skarmory flew out of the way.

"One mre time!"

Charizard did it again and this time the green fire from Charizard's Dragon Breath Pokemon move hit Skarmory and Skarmory fell onto the floor. After the dust was settled, Skarmory was lying down on its back with twisty eyes. Their was a rather large frown on its face.

"Skarmory return. You did well."

Ursula looked up at Minun, who nodded.

"Go Minun!"

Minun ran off of Ursula's head and onto the Pokemon Battle Arena.

"Sweet Kiss!" shouted Ursula.

Minun blue a kiss at Charizard. When Minun did, Minun created hearts. The hearts flew towards Charizard.

"Don't let Minun confuse you Charizard!" shouted dawn. "Use Fire Spin!"

Charizard opened it's mouth and A Whirlpool of Fire emerged from it. As it erupted out of Charizard's mouth, it hid the hearts. It then swallowed up Minun. When the whirlpool vanished, Minun was lying down on it's back, unconscious. Its eyes had become twisty and Ursula knew what that meant: Minun had the status that was known as Faint.

"And with ursula's last Pokemon unable to battle," said Sarah, I declare Dawn the winner!"

The Plusle and Pichu on Sarah's shoulders smiled, but then stuck their tongues out at Charizard. Charizard glared at them.

"NEXT TIME, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" shouted Ursula. She ran off with Minun in her arms.

"Thanks Ash." Said dawn. "Thanks Brock."

**I hope you liked the battle! Please review. Ciao for now!**


	9. New Year's Eve

Chapter 9: New Years Eve

**This is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy New Year!**

Buneary snuggled deeper into Pikachu's fur. She was wearing her white dress and Pikachu was wearing his tuxedo. It was New Years Eve, and the two were on a very large hill overlooking The Valor Lakefront. They were able too see the countdown clock that was on the tallest building. Since midnight, the clock had begun to countdown from Twenty four Hours. New Years Day was just one short hour away.

"Today sure was interesting for me." Said Buneary.

"Me too." Said Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" asked Buneary.

"Well here's what I mean." Said Pikachu.

** FLASHBACK**

The group had been reunited with Flint of the Elite had just had another Championship Battle with Cynthia. He had been training a Charmander for the battle in particular. He beat Five of Cynthia's Pokemon but then lost after his Houndoom had succumbed to Cynthia's Glaceon.

"Magma and Houndoom just couldn't stand up to Glaceon after the beatings they took." Explained Flint.

"well," Ash had explained to his favorite member of the Elite Four. "You did a whole lot better than when I was on my Sinnoh Journey. You only beat two of her Pokemon and you only brought three of her Pokemon out. In this battle, you beat all but one of her Pokemon, and since the last beatdown wasn't through a draw, yeah, brought all of her Pokemon out."

"I guess your right." Said Flint.

Charizard had found out who the prank callers were: Sarah's Pichu and Plusle!

"I thought I recognized you too!" shouted Charizard. "Thanks for telling me! Now start running. I'll give you a head start for Ten Seconds before I pound you into fruit cakes and eat you for dessert!"

Pichu and Plusle began running away with laughter.

**10 Seconds Later**

Charizard bolted.

**2 Seconds Later**

Pow!

Charizard ha plowed into both of the Electric Type Mouse Pokemon. Pichu and Plusle were immedietly beaten and they fainted with twisty eyes.

Charizard was still very mad. He began shooting Flamethrowers everywhere.

"Charizard!" shouted Ash. "Stop that!"

Charizard's response to that was getting a Flamethrower to the face.

"Don't worry Ash!" shouted Flint. "I'll get this one!"

"Hey!" shouted a random dude who was rather fat and had a shirt on him that said "Will Power!". "Flint is gonna fight that kid's crazy Charizard!"

"Come on out… MAGMA!" shouted Flint.

Their was a Flamethrower from behind the countdown building's roof and then a Charizard emerged from behind the building, answering the call. People who were admiring Magma emerged from behind the building as well, wanting to see what was going on.

"Magma," Said Flint. "That Charizard over there has gone crazy with anger. Get in their and settle him down!"

Magma nodded. He flew over to Charizard and began firing Dragon Claws and Shadow Claws. Charizard dodged all of them. The audience applauded on both Charizards' amazing speed. Magma fired a Fire Blast into Charizard. Charizard countered with Blast Burn. Magma fired another Fire Blast. After a brief struggle, Fire Blast prevailed and Charizard was nearly beat. He almost fainted, but not quite.

"he seems to have settled down." Said Flint.

Suddenly, a Mechanical Hand shot out of no where and tried to grab Pikachu, who dodged it.

"Who is that?" Ash exclaimed in a bewildered voice.

"Listen, is that a-" said a Jessie's voice.

"TEAM ROCKET!" shouted Ash.

"We're not finished!" James bellowed from the Wobbofet Balloon.

"Do we care?" asked Flint. "NO!" he shouted, answering his own questiong on purpose. "Magma, give them what they want!'

Magma smirked and grabbed Pikachu.

"You'll get Pikachu alright!" shouted Flint.

Magma threw Pikachu as hard as he could. Pikachu smacked into the ballon, making a whole on both sides.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIN!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOBBOFET!" Wobbofet added.

**End Flashback**

"I was lucky a Snorlax's belly was in my way." Said Pikachu.

Buneary giggled.

"It's not funny!" shouted Pikachu.

"Yes it is." Said Buneary.

"I could have been knocked silly!" shouted Pikachu.

Buneary giggled again.

"Here's what happened with me." Said Buneary.

**Flashback**

Dawn really wanted too get some shopping done for New Year's Eve. She wanted to by all of these new clothes for the New Years Contest tomorrow morning.

"I should get this, this, this, and this! Oh and this one looks good too! And this. And this! And this! And this! And this! Oh and definitely this!"

"You shop more than that Chaizard outside looks tough!" shouted Brock.

Dawn looked through on of the two giant glass windows and admired the Charizard.

"He's been there for a while." Said Dawn. "Who is he anyway?"

"That's Magma." Said Brock. "He's Flint's Charizard." He explained. "He took on Cynthia's Garchomp and then West Gastrodon in two fierce battles and beat both of them without any help at all. He was too tired though, and lost to Glaceon. Gastrodon wasn't wearing him down as much, and while he did sztruggle against Milotic before he was substituted for Magmar, it was mainly garchomp and Togekiss who wore him dowm. At least I think 's other Pokemon did well too. Magmar's only battle was against Milotic, and she lost that one, but she wore Milotic down so much with all of those Fire Blasts and Fire Punches that all that their was left too do was have Magomortar blast Milotic with Ember. After that, Magmortar battled Togekiss after Flint substituted Magma for him and they tied. Magma then went on to perform his only two knockouts. Magma battled all of Cynthia's Pokemon except for Spiritomb, her first called out Pokemon. Spiritomb's only battle was against Flint's first Pokemon called out, Infernape. It was Infernape's only battle too. Spiritomb was knocked out by a clash of Flare Blitz and Giga Impact, but before the referee could finish calling the match, Infernape fainted from the recoil damage that we all know that Flare Blitz causes." He frowned. "That's ho =w Magma was beat. Right when Glaceon was called out, it was Flare Blitz combined with Blaze and Glaceon endured it. It's just too bad that magma couldn't endure the recoil damage that Flare Blitz causes." He frowned again.

Dawn frowned too. She then leaned down to Buneary and Piplup.

"So you two." Said Dawn. "I'm gonna be using you two in the Appeal rounds of this Unofficial Contest, and then, in the battle rounds, if I make it, which I'm sure I will, I'll use Quilava and Mamoswine."

Buneary and Piplup smiled.

"Piplup! Piplup!"

"Buneary! Buneary!"

Dawn giggled.

Magma fired a Flamethrower.

"Huh?" said Dawn.

Buneary and Piplup looked on in curiosity.

"Is that Ash's Charizard?" asked Dawn. She as looking through the big window on the OTHER SIDE of the building.

"It is!" shouted Brock in excitement. "Ash must be challenging Flint to a battle!"

"Well good luck to him!" shouted Dawn.

They went over to the counter lady.

"My, my." Said the counter lady. "That Charizard is dodging the Elite Four's Charizard! And that is a lot of stuff."

"Yeah!" said Dawn. She was grinning widely now. "I'm entering the new Years Contest for practice!"

"That'll be Sven Thousand Dollars."

"Did I say I would pay?" asked Brock, very nervous.

"Yup!" said Dawn happily/. Her grin was widening even more now.

"I was afraid of that." Said Brock.

Piplup laughed. Dawn and Buneary giggled. Brock payed the girl.

"Ma'am." Said Brock. "How much does your boss pa you?"

"She pays me two hundered fifty dollars a week." Said the counter lady.

"HOW DARE SHE!" shouted Brock. He took her hand. "My name's Brock." He said. "And you cetaintly aren't worth a mere two hundred fifty dollars. With your beauty, if you were working for me, you'd get the same amount of money that I payed for Dawn's clothes every minute! I would treat you right. Now, what do you say you and I go out tonight and share some romantic moments, such as kissing when that countdown clock reaches zero!"

"TOXICROAK!"

"Never… mind." Said Brock.

**End Flashback**

"Brock had too pay all of that money?" asked Pikachu in bewilderment.

'yup!" replied Buneary with a giggle. "I can't believe I also thught along with Dawn that Ash was challenging Flint to a battle!"

"Well," said Pikachu. "It did SEEM like he was didn't it?"

"It sure did!" replied Buneary with another giggle. "Those two are like a teacher and a student!" she giggled again. "Dawn convinced Ash too compete in the Contest tomorrow too! Although I think he's only entering it because the winner gets too have an official exhibition match against Flint!" She giggled again.

Pikachu blushed. Buneary sure was cute when she giggled. Soon the countdown clock reached zero, and when it did, Buneary and Pikachu took each other's paws, and kissed.

**The Pokemon Contest**

"Alright!" said Flint afrer the announcer handed him the Microphone. "Too kick off the awesomeness of 2013 we're gonna have a huge Pokemon contest judged by Nurse Joy and I!" He smiled even more than he already was. "now all of you competitors in this Contest, be hot and make us proud!"

"MAAAAAAG!" shouted his Magmar in excitement. Magmar fired a Flamethrower up towards the blue wintry sky.

Jessilina's Seviper and Carnivine, along with Dawn's Piplup and Buneary and Ash's Squirtle and Bulbasaur, dominated the appeal round. Ash's Charizard and Pikachu, Dawn's Momoswine and Quilava and Jessilina's Wobbofet and Yanmega. Ash beat Jessilina easily in the Semi-final round. After Pikachu endured The Flame Ice Combo in the Finals, which was fueled by Mamoswine's Ice Shard Power-up and Charizard also endured it, with both of them getting the full power, Charizard used Flare Blitz on Mamoswine and Pikachu used Discharge on Quilava, as Pikachu had learned that move the morning before the day that the kanto Grand Festivasl had began when Dawn had entered it. Mamoswine and Quilava fainted, and with three minutes to spare!

"Alright!" shouted Flint. "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner!" he was getting really excited now. "Time for our Exhibition match once all Pokemon are healed.

Ash's Pokemon began to chow on Oran Berries. Ash faced off against his number one role model as it began to snow.

"So," said Flint with a smirk. "Mother Nature thinks that she can get cold on us does she? Well I'll give her Blizzards one heck of a spin! Come on out… MAGMA!"

Magma flew from on top of the roof of the building that was operating the outdoor Contest Hall's Contest.

"Now!" shouted Flint. "Come on out… MAGMAR!"

Magmar, who ws by Flint's left side (Right if you wrre looking at his back) ran over to the field just as Magma landed. The snow that was already beginning to pile up began to melt where they were standing.

"Pikachu I choose you!" shouted Ash. He then took a Pokeball. "Charizard! I choose you!"

Charizard and Pikachu appeared. The snow melted where Charizard was.

"Charizard!" shouted Ash. "You did good against Flint even when you were out of control so let's see how you will do now!"

"I was so sure that Ash would use Squirtle because Squirtle knows plenty of Water Type Pokemon Moves but he didn't!" shouted Dawn.

"As a Fire Type Pokemon Master Flint probably trained his Pokemon especially to stand up to Pokemon Moves that are Super effective against them." Said Brock. "Ash probably knows this and he made a smart choice in the long run."

"Oh." Said Dawn.

'It's the two hottest Pokemon Types!" shouted Sarah, who was there and watching.

"The only thing that is making this from being a Fire Type Pokemon Double battle is Pikachu being an Electric Type Pokemon!" shouted Paul who was there and watching.

"Five Minutes!" shouted Flint. "Fire Blast both of you!"

" You too Charizard!" shouted Ash. "Pikachu Discharge!"

Pikachu created Sparks in his cheeks and they erupted from his tail. Charizard fired a Blast of Light blue Fire and Magmar fired a blast of sea blue fire and Magma also fired a blast of sea blue fire. The attacks clashed resulting ina massive explosion of fire and electricity, but mainly fire.

**I plan to write a sequel to this tomorrow with the whole battle being a New years Day Treat from me to you! Maybe I'll write more Pokechristmas in next year's Holiday Season. I wish a Happy New Year and a Happy Remainder Of The Holiday Season to all of you.**

**Charizard: Happy New year! Happy Holidays!**

**Pikachu: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Squirlte: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Bulbasaur: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Toxicroak: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Blissley: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Sudowoodo: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Piplup: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Buneary: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Quilava: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Mamoswine: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Ash: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Dawn: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Brock: Happy New Year! Happy Holidays! Hey! Toxicroak! I'm not hitting on any Female Readers! Get that Poison Jab out of my butt!**

**Again, Happy New Year! Please Review.**


End file.
